The First Day of School
by KatiKat
Summary: The first day of school is never easy. Shounen ai hints. 5th of the Orphanage Kids series


**The First Day of School**  
  
by KatiKat  
  
  
  
The nondescript black car with the "Maxwell Orphanage" logo drawn on it´s door stopped with screeching tires in front of the elementary school. Sister Helen jumped out of the car and heedless of the weird looks the people moving up and down the side-walk were giving her, she ran up the steps leading to the front door of the school.   
  
She knew this wasn´t the best way for a nun to arrive anywhere much less a school and silently she asked Father Maxwell for forgivness, but she was worried and anxious to see her boys. When the school principal called to tell her that two of her children got into a fight at school she didn´t believe it. Not her boys. They were so well behaved. But when the names Maxwell and Yuy were mentioned, she stopped wondering. Nothing could surprise her with these two.   
  
She reached the top floor where the principal´s office was situated in a death run, her breath coming in short puffs. She bent at the waist, propped her hands on her knees and took a deep breath - it was three flights of stairs and she wasn´t quite as young anymore - thanking God that she arrived during class and the halls were deserted. Seeing a nun shoot through the corridor in a mad dash could be traumatizing for some children - and she would never hear the end of it at the orphanage.   
  
Catching her breath finally, she straightened and walking to the door of the principal´s office she raised her hand and knocked. Following the muffled "come in" she opened the door, stepped in and froze at the sight that presented itself to her. On an old couch to her right were Duo and Heero huddled together. On the other old couch to her left was sitting a Chinese boy approximately the boys´ age. Heero and the Chinese boy looked haggard, their clothes torn, faces bruised. They were glaring at each other, their looks promising revenge. Duo didn´t look hurt, his clothes neat and clean - for once. He was plastered to Heero´s side, clutching the ever present violet ribbon that adorned the end of his long braid. And he was looking at Heero with silent adoration in his eyes. She snorted silently. What else was new?   
  
"Sister Helen from the Maxwell Church?" the pleasant looking man behind the heavy wooden table stood and walked around the table, then offered her his hand.   
  
She shook it. "Yes, Mr. Noventa. I came as soon as possible. I apologize for any inconvenience my boys caused you." He nodded silently and so she continued: "Can you tell me what happened here?"  
  
"Well, I would like to hear that myself," he answered a hint of amusement in his voice. "I´ve been here at this school for some time, but to have a fight among our new ones on the first day..." He shook his head. "I think these boys broke the school record."  
  
Helen sighed in relief. At least Mr. Noventa seemed more amused than angered by what happened. Two boys thrown out of school on their first day would be the last thing the orphanage needed.   
  
She turned to the children. "Can you tell me what happened here?"  
  
The glaring match and the silent adoration continued.   
  
"Heero!" she snapped a little bit more sharply than she intended.   
  
The boy blinked and turned to her, suddenly managing to look completely innocent - even through the ugly bruise that marred his left cheek. He had to have learned it from the braided boy! "Yes, Sis Helen?"  
  
She sighed. "Can you tell me what happened here?" she repeated more slowly.  
  
"He kept pulling on Duo´s braid," he answered and frowned at the Chinese boy again.   
  
"Did not!" the Chinese boy jumped in.  
  
"Did too!" Heero replied.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
Duo just sighed and kept on watching his hero.   
  
"Enough!" Noventa shouted, to stop the bickering. He turned to Duo. "Duo, is it true? Did Wufei pull your braid?"  
  
The little boy turned his big innocent eyes to the tall principal. "Heero said he did. Then he did."  
  
Sister Helen just shook her head. It was hopeless with these two.   
  
"But you didn´t see Wufei doing it?" Noventa repeated.  
  
Duo frowned. "Heero did. Heero never lies," Duo said in a tone as if he was talking to a less intelligent being. Then he turned to Heero and snuggled closer to him happily.   
  
Now was the time for Noventa to sigh. It was obvious that they wouldn´t learn anything here. "I would suggest we forget this whole thing. It was their first offense so I will let it go. But should it repeat itself they will be punished according to our rules," he said to Helen and she nodded seriously.   
  
"Okay, boys. I think you should make up now," Noventa said as he turned back to the children.   
  
Three heads turned to him in confusion. A silent "huh?" echoed through the room.   
  
"You know - shake hands, put it behind you, start from the beginning. I´m sure this whole thing was just a misunderstanding and everything will be okay from now on." The principal seemed really pleased with himself. "Go on, get up, shake your hands."  
  
The boys stood up slowly and reluctantly met each other in the middle of the room. It was like two mortal enemies meeting. Wufei was the first one to stuck his hand out, head raised with pride. "I´m sorry," he mumbled through his clenched teeth. What a degradation.   
  
Heero just glared at him, making no move to meet him half way. And so Duo jumped in. He caught Wufei´s hand in his and pumped it vigorously. "No prob, Wuffers," he said seriously while his eyes were laughing.   
  
The Chinese boy scowled at him and pulled his hand away from the pumping motion. "My name is Wufei!"  
  
Duo laughed. "Okie, Wufie."  
  
"WuFEI!"  
  
"I understood, Wu-bear."  
  
"You...!" Wufei was out of himself. The stupid braided brat was laughing at him. There had to be justice. He reached out and pulled hard on Duo´s braid that was hanging over his shoulder and down his chest.   
  
"OWW! Heero!" Duo pulled his poor braid from the vicious grip and patted it, a hurt look on his face.   
  
"Hands off!" growled Heero and slapped Wufei´s hand away.   
  
"He started it!" Wufei said, trying to defend himself.   
  
"I did not!"  
  
"He did not!"  
  
"He did!"  
  
"He did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
Suddenly the two boys were rolling on the floor obviously trying to strangle each other. Duo - a soft pillow from one of the couches in his hands - was jumping around them, swinging the pillow like a dangerous weapon, yelling at Wufei to let go of his Heero..   
  
Noventa and Helen groaned and dove between the fighters before they managed   
to hurt each other. This was obviously going to be a really long year....  
  
The End


End file.
